Big Bang - Gara Gara Go!!
'Detalles' *'Titulo: 'ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!)right|220px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Single:' Gara Gara Go!! *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Julio-2009 *'Agencia: 'YGEX y Avex Group 'Romanización' Hah Hah You know I gotta do it again, right? Aooooh Yeah B B Big Bang Oh Eh Oh Yeah Oh Eh Oh Take the party down! Oh! Hot na natsu no taiyou It’s about time hajimeyou Time to party here fo’ sho Take the party down! Oh! Minna de asobi ni ikou Oretachi to come on let’s go! Natsu daze party time dayo! oh! oh! oh! Soshite odore wo dance floor Motto movin’ groovin’ Ikashita party Say B I G to the BANG Sawagi ga asa made Just dance! Gara Gara Go! Oretachi no way La La La La La Odorina my sexy lady Moriagare everybody Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Take the party down! oh! Mou mune ga hajikesou Oto ni notte ikou Ikeru toko made ikou Take the party down! Oh! Soba ni kite give me some more Subete wo wasurechaou Come on and feel the rythm in ma flow Soshite koko de futari zutto bumpin’ shakin’ odorou yo honey Say B I G to the BANG Kore kara mada mada Just bang! Gara Gara Go! Oretachi to say Na Na Na Na Na Te wo agete my sexy baby Koe dashite everybody Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh (T.O.P.) T.O.P (Hey) My style, my stage so fresh, so clean never falling, just ke-ke-keep it jumping see her, get low long fall for sure she gon make it go bump bump bump so lets go yall we gon let it all out tonight girl see the name T.O.P up in lights girl everybody knows we up, they down so let me see you shake shake that around Its on Hear the beat pump through the speakers Man the myth the heart of the picture GD is neat in the flesh top to bottom so freshly Dressed I am here to get down Lose control take hold of the sound Bring it o-o-o-offf the ground Big bang no doubt We gon turn it out for sure Say B I G to the BANG Sawagi ga asa made Just dance! Gara Gara Go! Oretachi no way La La La La La Odorina my sexy lady Moriagare everybody Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don’t stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh 'Español' Hah Hah Saben que lo hare otra vez ¿verdad? Aoooooh yeah B B BIGBANG Oh eh oh Yeah Oh eh oh ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Oh! En este ardiente sol de verano Ya es hora de empezar Llego el momento de ir de fiesta ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Oh! Ven, la pasaras bien Junto a nosotros ¡vayamos! Es verano y tiempo de ir de fiesta! oh! oh! oh! En la pista de baile Se siente el movimiento y el Groove Manteniendo la fiesta en su punto Di BIG a la BANG Segiremos bailando hasta el amanecer Gara gara gar GO! De ninguna manera La la la la la Baila mi sexy lady Sigan todos No paren! Salten salten! No paren! Salten salten! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh BIGBANG rockea esta noche ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Oh! Mi corazón esta apunto de explotar Dejémonos llevar por la música, ¡vamos! ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Oh! Acercate y dame algo mas Olvidémonos de todo Siente el ritmo en mi flow oh oh oh Y estando aquí juntos Agitándonos, moviéndonos Bailemos nena Di BIG a la BANG Aun no es suficiente, sigue bailando Gara gara gara GO! Lo decimos Na na na na na Toma mi mano mi sexy baby Todos hagan bulla No pares! Salta, salta! No pares! Salta, salta! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! (T.O.P) T.O.P (Hey) Mi estilo, mi escenario tan fresco y cool Nunca cayendo, solo si-si-sigan saltando Mirala y ve abajo sin miedo Ella har que tu corazón haga bump bump bump Asi que hazlo ya Esta noche dejaremos salir todo Mira el nombre T.O.P en las luces nena Todos saben que vamos para arriba Asi que dejame verte moviendo eso Esta sobre, siente el ritmo que emana de las bocinas Ven a conocer el corazón de la foto Aquí esta GD en persona Bien vestido de cabeza a los pies Vine para bajar Y perder el control con el sonido Levantate del suelo BIGBANG Sin duda todo saldrá bien Di BIG a la BANG Haz bulla bailando hasta el amanecer Gara garaa gara GO!ahora mismo La la la la la Baila mi sexy lady Todos sigan No pares! Salta, salta! No pares! Salta, salta! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! BIGBANG rockea esta noche Oh eh oh! 'Kanji' Hah Hah You know I gotta do it again, right? Aooooh Yeah B B Big Bang Oh Eh Oh Yeah Oh Eh Oh Take the party down! Oh! ホットな夏の太陽 Its about time 始めよう Time to party here for sure Take the party down! Oh! 皆で遊びに行こう 俺達と come on lets go! 夏だぜ party time だよ。 oh! oh! そして踊れの dance floor もっと movin groovin 生かした body Say B I G to the BANG 騒ぎが朝まで Just dance! ガラガラ Go! 俺達 no way La La La La La 踊りな my sexy lady 盛り上がれ everybody Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Take the party down! もう胸がはじけそう 音に乗って行こう 生ける床まで行こう Take the party down! Oh! 側に来て give me some more 全てを忘れちゃおう Come on and feel the rhythm in my flow そしてここで二人 ずっと bumpin shakin 踊ろうよ honey Say B I G to the BANG これからまだまだ Just bang! ガラガラ Go! 俺達 to stay Na Na Na Na Na 手を上げて my sexy baby 声出して everybody Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh (T.O.P.) T.O.P (Hey) My style, my stage so fresh, so clean never falling, just ke-ke-keep it jumping see her, get low long fall for sure she gon make it go bump bump bump so lets go yall we gon let it all out tonight girl see the name T.O.P up in lights girl everybody knows we up, they down so let me see you shake shake that around Its on Hear the beat pump through the speakers Man the myth the heart of the picture GD is neat in the flesh top to bottom so freshly Dressed I am here to get down Lose control take hold of the sound Bring it o-o-o-offf the ground Big bang no doubt We gon turn it out for sure Say B I G to the BANG 騒ぎが朝まで Just dance! ガラガラガラ Go! 俺達 no way La La La La La 踊りな my sexy lady 盛り上がれ everybody Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Dont stop now JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh Big Bang rocks tonight! Oh Eh Oh 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop